50 Ways to Say, I Love You
by Bison DayCare
Summary: He was no knight in shining armor, but that's okay, she was no damsel in distress, either. 50 words. 50 sentences. 50 ways to say, "I love you."


**Title: **50 Ways to Say I Love You  
**Pairing: **GaaSaku (Gaara/Sakura)  
**Rating: **T for implied situations  
**Summary:** He was no knight in shining armor, but that's okay, she was no damsel in distress, either. 50 words. 50 sentences. 50 ways to say, "I love you."**  
****Author's Note: **Hi lovelies! The other day a little plot bunny whispered in my ear, and since then I haven't been able to get this out of my head. These aren't connected at all, they were simply inspired by random words from a word generator. This will probably be OOC and obnoxiously fluffy, but hey, at least you'll feel all warm and fuzzy, amirite? xP For those of you following 'Illicit,' I promise I am working on it, and it should be out in a few short weeks. Now that the holiday season is out of the way things should be winding down, slowly but surely. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. :)

* * *

_1) Damaged:_

"I'm damaged," he once told her, "but I'm not broken."

* * *

_2) First:_

The first time he kissed her she was in shock, the second time she was in lust, and the third time she was in love.

* * *

_3) Occupation:_

It's good he's with a medic, Temari thought, she could be the final stage of his healing process.

* * *

_4) Reaction:_

A girly yelp was the only warning the two got when Naruto caught them in a compromising position; later, he wished them the best and agreed to never bring it up again.

* * *

_5) Green:_

Everything in Konoha was too green, too alien; Yet when he gazed at the doe-eyed medic, he supposed the color wasn't too terrible after all.

* * *

_6) Stare:_

Sometimes he can't help but stare, because he still can't believe that out of all her admirers she chose _him._

* * *

_7) Practicality:_

From her outrageous hair color to her heart sown proudly on her sleeve, she was everything he was told a ninja was not meant to be; Yet, she was without a doubt one of the strongest people he has ever met.

* * *

_8) Serendipity:_

"I can't remember ever seeing him smile this much," Kankuro commented offhandedly to his sister, who responded in kind, "He's never had much of a reason to, until now."

* * *

_9) Hot:_

It was sweltering, she decided, and as she looked into darkened jade eyes she knew it wasn't just from the desert.

* * *

_10) Wet:_

Maybe it was the annual rainstorm that inspired the burst of confidence, but within moments Gaara had torn into the hospital and, without giving her a moment to so much as greet him, crashed his lips into hers.

* * *

_11) Alcohol:_

Later they would blame it on excess amounts of liquor, but for now they were much too preoccupied with the feel of secret caresses and heated kisses to worry about what the morning would bring.

* * *

_12) Intellect:_

He wasn't sure why the realisation unsettled him so much, but as he watched her expertly heal his wounded ally, he knew she wasn't the silly little girl from the chunnin exams anymore.

* * *

_13: Scream:_

A familiar scream caused the elder sand siblings to rush towards the pinkette; they were pleasantly surprised to find her thrown over Gaara's shoulder laughing uncontrollably as he spun her around.

* * *

_14) Bandwagon:_

"Take it off _right now,_" he growled as she giggled in response, "Why? Everyone else is wearing them. Besides, I actually can be considered your number one fan, _Gaara-kun."_

* * *

_15) Breakfast:_

She left clothes scattered throughout the apartment, she showered much too long, and she tended to snore after a rough day, but he had to admit, she made some killer pancakes.

* * *

_16) Guide:_

"What, so I'm supposed to babysit the Kazekage while you go out drinking all night?" she glared menacingly at her mentor, who simply smirked with an ominous, "Have fun."

* * *

_17) Count:_

The accidental brush of lips hardly counted as a kiss, and as soon as she had informed him of such she found herself backed against the counter with a very muscular redhead between her legs.

* * *

_18) Reproduction:_

She was ready for him to scream, to yell, to run; the last thing she expected was the radiant grin to crack his usually stoic exterior.

* * *

_19) Law:_

Technically speaking, it was against the law for them to be together, but in all honesty Gaara couldn't care less; he was never one for rules, anyways.

* * *

_20) Content:_

Physical contact had always been a concept that alluded him, yet as he held the pinkette delicately in his arms, he had never felt more at peace.

* * *

_21) Diagram:_

"You're _attracted_ to her! God, Gaara, do I have to draw you a diagram or something?" Temari spewed at the clueless Kazekage.

* * *

_22) Status:_

Rumors circulated, of course, but whenever someone so much as muttered anything about his position to her they proceeded to get a punch in the face.

* * *

_23) Royal:_

He was no knight in shining armor, but that's okay, she was no damsel in distress, either.

* * *

_24) Temporary:_

He was terrified this wouldn't last, that she'd move on; more so, he was terrified he would let her.

* * *

_25) Culprit:_

She often wondered where her leftover tempura would disappear to, imagine her surprise when when she found out they were being stolen by a certain Jinchuuriki during his late night insomniatic episodes.

* * *

_26) Power:_

When everyone else would run in fright, she would stay, whispering calming words until he was better able to suppress his inner demon.

* * *

_27) Restart:_

When they were sent to rescue the Kazekage, Sakura couldn't help but resent him for nearly killing her all those years ago; It wasn't until they were face to face that she realised what a transformation had occurred, and couldn't help but admire him.

* * *

_28) Weekly:_

While Sakura was stationed in Suna, Naruto would be sure to visit as often as time allowed; Unfortunately for him, it wasn't frequent enough to notice the obvious sexual tension between the two.

* * *

_29) Test:_

During the first stage of the chunnin exams, Gaara was reluctant to discover he was impressed by the obvious intelligence of the pinkette seated rows in front of him.

* * *

_30) Illness:_

"Sakura, it's a cold. I'm fine," but any further complains were silenced by one withering look.

* * *

_31) Assault:_

When her parents found out she was seeing the leader of a village, the barrage of questions lasted well over an hour.

* * *

_32) Attention:_

She wasn't sure when it changed, but suddenly her hypersensitive _wariness_ was replaced by a hypersensitive _awareness_ whenever they were in the same room.

* * *

_33) Park:_

When he suggested they go on a walk, the last thing he anticipated was being dragged to a rusty swingset, assisting a laughing Sakura as she relived her favorite childhood activity.

* * *

_34) Boredom:_

Dozing off as the Tsuchikage droned on, Sakura was abruptly awoken by a soft kick to the shins; Looking up, she was met with a smirking Gaara sitting directly across from her.

* * *

_35) Envy:_

Putting his arm protectively over his kunoichi, Gaara glared at the male shinobi currently trying to hit on her, growling, "Leave. _Now._"

* * *

_36) Adamant:_

It wasn't that she was against getting married, she simply didn't want him to feel obligated just because she was pregnant; Little did she know, he had been planning to purpose for months.

* * *

_37) Season:_

As beautiful as Suna was, it was strange not experiencing any season changes; When she returned to Konoha briefly during winter, she had never been more grateful to return to the warmth of the desert.

* * *

_38) Policy:_

When Tsunade agreed to keep an open-door policy, she didn't anticipate the Kazekage appearing in front of her desk asking permission to marry her apprentice.

* * *

_39) Luck:_

It was a sheer stroke of luck she found him in the Akatsuki base, beaten and bleeding yet fighting with all his might to stay alive.

* * *

_40) Vintage:_

He was surprisingly old-fashioned on their dates, always holding the door open for her and pulling out her chair, making sure she was well aware that chivalry was hardly dead.

* * *

_41) Moment:_

One second he was behind her, fighting off a resurrected shinobi; The next, he was in front of her, bleeding profusely and assuring her it was worth it.

* * *

_42) Appeal:_

Initially, he found her hair to be ostentatious and her skills lacking; Later, when she jumped in front of his attack to protect her precious teammate, he found her spirit to be… refreshing.

* * *

_43) Wind:_

She observed him regally basking on the balcony, looking every part the powerful Kage with his stern expression and a soft breeze billowing his white robe.

* * *

_44) Secret:_

It drove him mad how she could be so very close, yet he was unable to just reach out and wrap his arm around her, staking his claim, all because of the council and their need for discretion.

* * *

_45) Boat:_

He cursed the world for putting him in this position, his stomach for being so queasy, the ship for rocking so incessantly, and that damned woman who had the nerve to giggle out, "Sweetie, it's just motion sickness."

* * *

_46) Plain:_

Aside from her abnormally large forehead, Sakura always found herself to be outrageously plain, which was why she was so confused when Gaara picked her out of the many exotic women Suna had to offer.

* * *

_47) Emotion:_

It was scary, it was exciting, and it was overwhelming, and when they first made love, it was… perfect.

* * *

_48) Opinion:_

He was slightly concerned when his inner voice didn't comment on his fixation with the pinkette, and whenever he did, it was to make a rather lewd comment regarding her… assets.

* * *

_49) Elaborate:_

She finally worked up the courage to admit her feelings, and when being subtle didn't work (his only response had been a blank looking mingled with slight confusion), she ended up yelling, "I love you, you baka!"

* * *

_50) Ever-after:_

People weren't happy with their relationship, but it didn't matter because they had each other and in the end, that was all they needed.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, don't forget to review :)


End file.
